


Alien Sins

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Monsterfucker Collection [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Eggs, Impregnation, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, au fusions, blz dont hurt me, mind these tags guys, this aint the weirdest fic i've made anyways lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: When a sad alien and a hyper alien like each other very much..........
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Monsterfucker Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383685
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108





	Alien Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy
> 
> -sigh- im gone for a few months and i come back with /this/ lmfao
> 
> tbh, this has been done since October. I had a whole Halloween thing planned but when i didn't get it done on time, it p much murdered my writing muse. i haven't been able to concentrate on anything since. but im not gonna pour out my life story here
> 
> what you need to know about this, is that it was... kinda(?) a joke for the group chat.
> 
> err, i think i'll explain a bit more at the end notes lmfao
> 
> remember mind those tags gais

Shuichi sat alone in silence as he stared up at the stars. This was such a weird planet. Actually was this a planet? They had a bunch of carbon copies of himself here but he wasn't even sure... how he got there... with his Oumie... Shuichi sighed. His adorable human was  _ still  _ avoiding him and  _ still  _ pissy about the 9 murders thing. He just didn’t understand what the big deal was though. "Mmm..."

The alien queen in disguise perked as he sensed someone approaching him. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Kokichi walking towards him with a smile, hands buried in his coat pockets. Well, one of the Kokichis, it clearly couldn't be his own... And this one smelt strongly of panta, even more so then the others... 

"Hiya! Are ya stargazin' or sulkin' there bud?" Kokichi asked

"...Both I guess," he sighed, gazing back up into space as his uninvited guest sat next to him. "Did you want something from me?..."

"Mmm~ I just wanted t' meet the big, bad,  _ dangerous _ killa alien the other me talks about."

"He talks about me?" Shuichi blinked, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah. Nothin' good, mind you," he chuckled. "So don't be lookin' so hopeful"

Shuichi immediately deflated and rested his head on his hand with an annoyed pout. "...What do you want then. You here to scold me or something?"

Kokichi smiled. "Heh, have you not figured it out jus' yet there?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow then sniffled as he looked Kokichi up and down. Hmm...

Kokichi held his hands behind his head and tilted his head with an innocent smile. "I don't mind spellin' it out for ya... Perhaps my species isn't common in yer universe?"

Shuichi blinked twice. Ohh... "Well... I knew something about you was off.... but it's mostly just your scent that's different... And only by a fraction.."

"Ah~ then this suit is doing its job well," Kokichi winked and Shuichi blushed lightly.

"So tell me," Kokichi started as he flopped onto his back and stared up at the starry sky, "Why'd ya off 'em in the first place?"

Shuichi sighed. "The first 2 were accidents... After that the others just... got in the way... Besides, they tend to treat Oumie badly so I didn't really feel any remorse or anything… but..."

"I see… A classic case of protectin' someone ya got feelin's for... But what do ya mean the first 2 were accidents?"

"Mmnn... I was looking for an incubator for my eggs..."

Kokichi immediately sat up and regarded Shuichi with stars in his eyes and his mouth wide open. " **_You're a Queen??_ ** "

"Y-yeah?..."

"That's... amazin'...! And he still won't accept you? Huh. Humans are really difficult sometimes..." Kokichi hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah... I'm learning the truth behind that statement...." Shuichi grumbled.

"I mean... it  _ was _ jus' 9 humans, there's like... billions of 'em, who cares lol" 

It was Shuichi's turn to have stars appear in his eyes. "That's what I keep saying! He doesn't even  _ have _ any real emotional connection to them! Yet..." he slumped then started picking at his own fingers, "It was a really bad thing allegedly... so..."

"Eh, He's jus' bein' sensitive. I'm sure he'll come around…"

Shuichi gave him an exasperated look.

"...Maybe."

" 'Maybe'..." The queen groaned, "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't... I suppose I could keep looking for an incubator to call my king but… it's just frustrating because I already found one who's perfect! My species is on its last legs here... I need to start reproducing soon or else we're gonna go extinct..."

"Extinct?? Christ, Wha' happened? Yer planet got ransack'd?"

"You could say that... They just… showed up one day and started hunting us down one by on… They wiped most of us out so quickly, only 3 of us managed to get away. And with all of us being Queens, we can't reproduce with each other so..."

"Woah… a whole planet's population… I'm sorry t' hear that..." Kokichi said sincerely with a small frown as he shuffled closer. "And even afta all o' that he still won't even give ya a small chance?"

"He hasn't really given me a chance to explain… He thinks I only want to use him." Shuichi slumped. "He keeps dwelling on the 'killing other humans' thing to avoid me... even though-"

"-humans go around killin' other humans for the pettiest shit all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Kokichi scoffed. "I've seen it happen a few times. Offin' someone fo' money, 'territory', ova a dumb argument, or even ova a mate! I think they're all hypocrites. I only really give a shit about like... 10 of 'em. My family and my Shuichi. The rest though, eh, fair game."

Shuchi looked at Kokichi and nodded. "I wish my Oumie shared your thought process...."

"Ahahaha, well to be fair, that could just be the more volatile side of me makin' me this apathetic towards anyone I dont give a fuck for," he grinned a sharp toothed grin, his sclera turning black for a second before becoming white again, "I happened t' be lucky enough to be a hybrid of the most docile and most dangerous creatures in the cosmos. Of my Universe anyways."

"Interesting... I wouldn't think a union like that was possible..."

The next laugh was much more bitter. "It's not. Don't think I'm a product of forbidden love or some otha cliche bullshit," he said simply, waving off the idea.

"....I see," Shuichi frowned.

"I don't let it bother me. I'm still me. And my squib side tends t' be dominant thank Cthulhu, so I live wit' it"

The young queen tilted his head, curiosity evident.

"Anyways!" Kokichi exclaimed suddenly, making Shuichi jump a little, "We're both aliens so we don't need t' hide from each otha right? I've been in this thing practically all day, it gets hot in 'ere," he huffed. 

Shuichi tilted his head. "No, I guess not. You can remove yours if you want"

"If I do, you gotta remove yers as well! It's only fair I see yers after ya see mine!" Kokichi nodded with a wide cheerful smile.

"I… I haven't even shown Oumie my true form yet..." he frowned in thought. He had a habit of keeping his disguise on for way longer then he should... It would be a good idea to remove it if only for a little bit so his scales could breathe properly......

"Oh.... I understand if ya wanna save that for a special occasion... But I still gotta remove mine if ya dont mind? I may actually be melting in here...." he panted, fanning himself with one hand.

"I don't mind, go ahead if you wish."

Kokichi grinned then hopped to his feet. Shuichi watched the squid alien removed his disguise curiously. 4 tentacles uncurled from his back and stretched as he pulled the synthetic skin from his upper half, huffing through the 4 slits on his snout that acted as nostrils. A few smaller, shorter tentacles draped around his head, masquerading the hair of the human he based his disguise on. He blinked open his eyes, the sclera being pure black while his iris' were a deep violet, matching his skin. A lighter purple slime covered the alien as his chest glowed calmly while he folded up the suit with his arm tentacles. "Much betta...." he cooed, enjoying the fresh air on his soft skin. 

Shuichi couldn't help but stare. He was… very pretty.... All gooey and thick and  _ literally _ glowing. He felt his face get hot as he forced his eyes away and swallowed. No, you have your own ouma. Who hates you to his very core allegedly.... He glanced back at the alien beside him as he stretched and yawned wide, allowing him to see those razor sharp rows of teeth, globs of thick saliva hanging from the top of his mouth. 

Oh my...

"Yer starin' pretty hard there bud, would ya like a pic, gweehee~" His giggle almost sounded like he was gargling while doing so. Cute...

"N…!" Shuichi covered his face in embarrassment. "Sorry, I shouldn't be staring...!" 

"Mm, I don' mind! Yer welcome t' stare~"

Shuichi blushed harder as he peeked between his fingers.

"But yer startin' t' look real hot in there yerself! Jus' sayin'"

He was starting to  _ feel _ hot in this suit.......

Shuichi's hands slid down off his face to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. Well... it'll still be special if he ever gets the chance to show Oumie his real form right? Assuming, of course, he even gets that close... Shuichi took a deep breath before standing up slowly.

"Hm?" Kokichi paused mid-self grooming as he looked up at the other alien. "Hey, you ain't gotta strip if ya don't wanna ya know."

"I know, but why should you be the only one enjoying the air?" Shuichi replied cheekily before he started removing his own skin suit. He wasn't nearly as slimy considering his species was more reptilian in nature, but he did have some natural lubrication secreted from him to keep the suit from getting stuck to his dark blue scales. A second pair of arms unfolded from his sides and stretched, a small sigh of relief escaping Shuichi as he did so. He had claws, a lethal looking maw, thick thighs and a basin type of opening on his back where all his tentacles were curled up nicely inside. His golden eyes were still just as beautiful…

Kokichi smiled. "See, feels much betta t' jus' be yerself right?"

Shuichi nodded, eyes closed as he cooed and continued stretching his muscles.

Kokichi gurgled, his way of purring perhaps?, as he took in Shuichi's appearance. "I gotta tell ya though, ya look exactly how I'd expect a Queen to look. Beautiful and enticin'~"

Shuichi perked, eyes opening. "You… you think I'm beautiful?..." 

"O' course. Why wouldn't I?" 

Shuichi looked down. "..."

Kokichi tilted his head then walked over and lifted his head back up before poking at his snout with one of his back tentacles. "Hey. Don't let one human bring ya down like this. If he neva understands then let 'im miss out," he shrugged. "Ya look amazin' Shuichi. Cthulhu knows I'd never stop touchin' ya if you were mine."

That line made Shuichi's eyes widen in shock. "I... You..."

Kokichi turned and walked a few steps away briskly, making squish noises as he did. "I know you have yer eyes set on anotha' I was just sayin' Don't worry, I ain't gonna try t' steal ya or nothin'"

"....." What if he wanted him to though...?

Kokichi started glowing a light pinkish purple. Shuichi tilted his head, he didn't know what the color changes meant but... He followed after Kokichi and placed a hand on his shoulder before turning him around then placing 2 hands on his shoulders and a 3rd one on his cheek. "You're the only one around who really seems to understand me..."

Kokichi pressed his cheek against the cool, scaly hand, his glow getting slightly brighter. "Well... I  _ am _ an alien too... And I have kill't a few humans in order to protect one I care 'bout so there's that as well... And I've seen how cruel they can be  _ to their own _ ... So yes I do see why ya did it. Not sayin' it was good o' ya, I jus' think this is being overblown when the solution is so simple," he stated evenly, wrapping one arm around Shuichi's shoulders while the tip of the other pressed against the back of his hand.. "Yer not a  _ real _ monsta."

Shuichi moved the hands on Kokichi's shoulders down to his waist. "...You mean that?"

"Mhm... Just like I meant it when I said," he peered up at him with half lidded eyes, "I'd neva stop touchin' ya if you were mine..."

Temptation rose with each breath. He could just... one time maybe?... Would he even care? He didn't want him anyways right? So... why shouldn't he just… go for someone who did?...

"What if... What if I want to be yours..." Shuichi asked, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed against each other, one pair of hands grabbing hold of his squishy behind while the others played with his hair-tentacles.

Kokichi’s glow changed to a bright pink. Ah, so the glowing was based off his emotions... 

"Then I'd gladly open my arms and legs for ya..." he gurgled, leaning forward until their snouts were pressed against each other. "I'd let ya pump as many of those eggies int' me as ya want... I'm pretty malleable...~" 

Shuichi shivered. He couldn't exactly kiss seeing how he didn't have lips in his true form but he could lick at him and press his tongue into the squid's mouth. And he did. And he tasted exactly like panta, unsurprisingly. Kokichi sucked on his tongue with a small moan as he wrapped all his tentacles around him. The queen's tongue wrestled with his own before running along his sharp teeth then licking around the back of his throat. Kokichi just whined and shook in the alien's arms. 

Oh Gosh...

Shuichi withdrew his tongue but kept their muzzles pressed together. "Do you taste like panta everywhere?..."

Kokichi panted. "Most likely.... Why? Did ya wanna try tastin' other areas?..." he asked slyly, running his own tongue against Shuichi's fangs and, very slowly, grinding his arousal against him. 

"I'd like to taste every inch of you before making you scream," Shuichi cooed, his grip on Kokichi's butt tightening.

Kokichi's breath hitched at the sudden boldness, his purple iris' shrinking to slits as he grinned widely, the lust starting to bring out the wilder side of him. "Then do so my Queen~"

No need to tell him twice. He used 2 tentacles to pick up their skin suits before running off with the horny squid in his arms. Neither of them could use their own rooms but... there should be a few extras around they could 'borrow'... 

They would just have to be sneaky and quiet…

It was pretty late, so they didn't need to worry too much about wandering alternates but Shuichi was still making sure to be careful... They were both out of their disguises, Kokichi was hard, and he was making him just as aroused with every soft mewl that escaped him. 

The moment they found a vacant, unlocked room, Shuichi dashed in, closed then locked the door behind him. Kokichi unwrapped himself and slid out of Shuichi's arms easily before he sauntered over to the bed and turned to face his Queen with a smirk. "I'm all yers~"

Shuichi made a noise similar to a growl as he stalked forward and pushed the horny squid onto the bed. Shuichi held him down with one hand while his tongue ran around his neck, getting small giggles from him. He pushed Kokichi's legs apart before gripping at his soft thighs tightly and pressing their dicks together. He felt Kokichi's slimy cock twitch before wrapping itself around Shuichi's warm rod. Interesting. The squid squirmed and squealed in pleasure as he grinded their crotches together and bit at Kokichi's shoulder curiously. He noticed that puncturing him didn't seem possible unless he put some real force into it. He wouldn't be able to leave any bites... but he was able to run his teeth and claws against his skin without worry of hurting him.

"Ooh...~"

Kokichi seemed to really like when he dragged his claws on his body...  _ especially _ his thighs. Shuichi churred and pressed their muzzles together in a little pseudo-kiss before he unwrapped the affectionate penis from his own. The purple alien whined loudly before a finger pressed against his lips stopped him. Kokichi stared up at the other alien with wide eyes and needle thin iris'. Shuichi lapped at his cheek before trailing his way down, swirling his tongue and sliding his claws against his slick skin as he did so.

The queen alien grabbed his waist and pulled him up until his butt was pressed against his chest. He stared directly into those lust filled eyes as he wrapped his tongue with Kokichi's tenta-dick. The squid's pants and moans grew in volume as the 2 organs curled around each other, Shuichi using his tongue to firmly stroke the curious alien dick.

"S-Shu~ Oh god....!" he moaned, his back arching and tentacles curling against the sheets while he glowed a deep shade of blue. 

He gave the base a tight squeeze with his tongue before sliding it up to the head then back down, repeating the movement a few times before untangling them. The squid's panta flavored slime coated his tongue as it rolled up back into his mouth. 

"Nnn... Hh... More... More..." Kokichi crooned, eyes half lidded as he licked his own lips seductively. "Breed me good my Queen~"

Shuichi lowered his hips then hovered over him as his ovipositor tentacle drooled eagerly behind him. It maneuvered its way between his legs to Kokichi's entrance, which was already plenty slicked up from his own body lubrication, before pressing against him until the tip was in. Kokichi shivered and hooked his legs around Shuichi's waist as that tentacle pushed its way inside him. 

"Hhhaaa~" he slung an arm over his own tummy while letting out a pleased groan. "Fuck, it's… so thick..." he squirmed as it slid as deep as it could go.

Shuichi stroked at his thighs and chest as his tentacle started moving, pulling out most of the way before sliding back in smoothly. Shuichi kept up that pace while he licked at Kokichi's face, one hand sliding down to run over that very affectionate penis of his. 

Kokichi had hearts in his eyes, his tongue hanging out as he panted and moaned out loudly. "Fasta!...."

Shuichi nodded and moved it faster. He could feel the eggs pushing against the opening as it slamming into that slick, warm cavern. One of his other tentacles pressed against Kokichi's cheek while 2 others wrapped around his calves. The tentacle on his cheek slid up to flick at the short tentacle hanging in front of his face.

Kokichi squealed in pleasure, drooling(? it mostly looked like he was secreting more slime honestly) all over himself and the beautiful blue glow getting brighter as he was fucked senseless. "Shu! My Queen~ ya feel, ah!!, amazin'!~"

Shuichi blushed, though hard to see with his scales, as he moved it harder and deeper. The alien queen clenched his jaw tightly as the first egg pushed its way out, getting an even louder squeal from the squid. 

"Ohh!"

Shuichi panted, his tongue hanging from his maw as the eggs continued to slide out and fill Kokichi with a small litter. Kokichi rubbed at his own tummy as it swelled slightly. "Hhh! Eggs... My Queen's eggs... inside me~..." he cooed in a dazed tone before wrapping his arms around Shuichi's torso and giggled. "Feels nice…"

Shuichi purred deeply before licking at his neck. "I still have to fertilize them… Are you ok to continue?" he asked, his ovipositor sliding out carefully before retreating back into the basin on his back.

Kokichi nodded eagerly, that gurgly sounding purr escaping his throat. "Yes, yes! I'm ready! Do it!~" 

Shuichi shifted himself so that the tip of his dick now pressed against his entrance. He pulled him forward, sheathing himself inside him until that soft ass was against his crotch. Kokichi nuzzled under Shuichi's chin, rocking his hips impatiently. Shuichi placed one hand on his swollen belly, one on his shoulder, another entangled with the squid's leaking cock, and the last stayed clamped on his waist tightly before he started thrusting against him with quick, sharp motions.

Kokichi gasped and yelped as he was slammed into and stroked firmly and petted gently. So many wonderful feelings all at once… He couldn't help feeling a little spoiled… A deep purr emanated from Shuichi's throat as he slapped his hips against the purple alien's slimy, squishy butt making him mewl and yell in ecstasy, the bright blue glow changing to a hot pink color.

"Ahh!! Shuichi~ I'm… so close!~" he tensed up and pressed himself as close to the alien queen as possible to make sure Shuichi was as deep as he could go.

Shuichi grunted as Kokichi clenched around him. The purr turned into a small whine. "K-Ko…! Your, ghh, too tight…!"

Kokichi licked at his neck in between pants, "Cum please, I want it, I want all of it!~" The squid let out a high pitched coo before biting into his neck, his sharp teeth sinking into Shuichi's tough, scaly skin easily.

"Ahh!" Shuichi yelped, the sudden pain adding to his pleasure and making his pupils dilate to the point that the gold was barely seen. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, saliva sliding down his chin as he came, filling him with his seed and fertilizing the batch he laid inside him. Kokichi trembled in Shuichi's arms, a gurgly moan coming from him as he came as well. The milky-ish liquid splashed on his hand and both their bellies. Kokichi released his neck with a gasp as he flopped onto his back, his tentacles sliding off dark blue scales to lay limply at his sides as he struggled a bit to catch his breath. 

Shuichi took a few deep breaths before placing all 4 hands on that round belly and rubbing him gently, lovingly. He could sorta see his litter in there throught the squids translucent skin. Kokichi opened one eye lazily and smiled before giggling breathlessly then placing the tips of his arm tentacles on top of his hands. Shuichi smiled back then gave his muzzle a small lick, purring softly as he was licked back.

He pulled out slowly, a little trickle of cum leaking out, before laying next to the happy, pregnant Kokichi and snuggling him close. From the soft noises of content coming from squid in his arms, he thought he was asleep. Or at least, falling asleep.

"Sleep well Kokichi..."

He was disproved when the purple alien started giggling lively.

"Sleep? I'm not tired at all sweety," he snickered as he looked up with his eyes filled with amusement. "In fact~ I could~ go anotha round..." he smirked.

Shuichi stared. "...Really?" He must've had  _ a lot _ of energy then….

Kokichi nodded then licked at the bite mark on his neck making him shudder. "Yep~ But… I think I ratha jus' talk t' ya right now… Let's get to know each otha betta, m'k?~" he smiled as he pressed their muzzles together.

Shuichi blinked twice before smiling as well. "Yeah. Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> ok, what you need to know is that Alien!Shuichi and Alien!Kokichi are not from the same AU. Alien!Shuichi is from an AU that is...... /LOOSELY/ based off Xenomorphs while Alien!Kokichi is from my M.I.B AU. In my GC, we liked to have our AUs interacting with each other for the fuck of it and i have more monster AUs then im willing to admit. So!
> 
> this happened because i got the question 'Would ur alien!shu and alien!ko like each other?' 
> 
> the answer is Yes. Yes they would.
> 
> i had a bonus scene there too but i cut it out mostly to prevent confusion? but if you guys ask, i'll add it in.
> 
> also, with Kokichi's accent.... i tried giving him a New York accent. I was born in New York but the issue is i moved south when i was really young so i have kinda a bit of a mixture. plus writing accents in general is not an easy task. =) well i tried to make it thick... and there is a reason he talks like that i promise
> 
> anyways for a bit of a personal update.... I dont like saying ive been depressed, because i haven't been to a doctor for my mental state. but i will say ive been stressed. and it's been hard for me to calmly write anything without feeling like im wasting my time. i know its not true, but y'kno. it just be like that some times.
> 
> but anyways i hope y'all enjoyed this thing. maybe i'll finish one of the w.i.p i have. who knows at this point.


End file.
